The Shoe Must Go On
The Shoe Must Go On is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 1 selection of webisodes. Summary Ashlynn Ella gets a new stock of shoes for The Glass Slipper although she has less than an hour before the store opens, so her friends Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes assist her. Not to Ashlynn's expectations, Briar unexpectedly falls asleep, and Blondie critiques every corner of the shop to find a perfect place to put the shoes. Later on, Pesky, Hunter Huntsman's animal companion, disrupts the unpacking and Hunter bashes his way through the unpacked shoes resulting in them landing perfectly on every shelf. Suddenly, the customers barge inside the shoe shop and Briar wakes up from her nap. Ashlynn and Hunter go behind a curtain but Pesky disrupts them again. Transcript Hunter Huntsman:'''I got the shoes! Now, how 'bout a hug for your hero? '''Ashlynn Ella: Why, I hope that's you, Hunter. Hunter Huntsman: You know it, pumpkin. Ashlynn Ella: Thank you so much for getting these! And now, you have to leave. Hunter Huntsman: Eh...heh? Ashlynn Ella: Sorry, sweetie. But I have less than an hour to set up the display for these new shoes. Blondie and Briar are gonna be here any minute and they can't know about us! Hunter Huntsman: Well, maybe― Ashlynn Ella: Uh huh, sounds great! Hunter Huntsman: You and I― Ashlynn Ella: You're the best! Hunter Huntsman: Get some coffee...? And now, I'm here. Ashlynn Ella: Thanks for helping, you guys. Now, we don't have much time, but― Blondie Lockes: No problem, Ashlynn. I see where you have the platform set up and I will move it twnety inches to the left, so the natural light hits the shoes giving them their halo-effect! Just right! Right? Ashlynn Ella: Um, eh, I guess? Heh. Briar, thoughts? Briar Beauty: *snores* Ashylnn Ella: *sighs* Hunter Huntsman: oh! Pesky... Oh, it is on! Blondie Lockes: And that's why glass slippers are totally overrated. I... Crowd: When are they gonna open? I can't wait for the new shoes! New shoes! Hunter Huntsman: Pesky? That is the last straw! Hmm... Ugh! Yahhh! Ashlynn Ella: We've only unpacked one box so far! And the store opens in less than a minute! We're never gonna make it! Hunter Huntsman: You can run, Pesky! But you can't hide! Ashlynn Ella: Hunter, no! Crowd: *screams in delight* Briar Beauty: Wow. So, do we get free shoes for helping or what? Ashlynn Ella: You ready for that hug, hero? Hunter Huntsman: Or how 'bout a kiss? Pesky! Gallery Briar Sleeping - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Briar sleeping Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie - TSMGO.png Glass_Slipper,_TSMGO.png|Shoes on display Shoe must go on - hunter treehole.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter you know it.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter pesky.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter out.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter it is on.jpg Shoe must go on - youre the best.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter ashlynn.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn.jpg Shoe must go on - hug.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn waits.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn waits unhappy.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter pesky inside.jpg Shoe must go on - Ashlynn end.jpg Shoe must go on - pesky interrupts.jpg Shoe must go on - how about a hug.jpg Shoe must go on - ashöynn briar blondie.jpg Shoe must go on - flying boxes.jpg Shoe must go on - seeinng line outside.jpg Shoe must go on - girls to help.jpg Shoe must go on - line outside.jpg Shoe must go on - rush in.jpg Shoe must go on - pesky.jpg The Glass Slipper Shoe Store.png|Ashlynn in the store Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter and shoes + Hunter and acorns - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter being hit with acorns Hunter_and_Pesky,_TSMGO.png|Hunter and Pesky Blondie taking charge - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Blondie Taking Charge The shoe must go on.jpg|Blondie and Ashlynn Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages